Outtakes from Firsts
by April Rane
Summary: Missing moments from "Firsts." Works as stand alone. Seth and Jen get hot in Miami.
1. CarlisleEsme in Job

_a/n For and because of dazzelglo for planting the seed. I've never done these two before, so I thought it would be fun to try. You do not need to read "Firsts" to understand, but you're more than welcome to read it anyway!_

_**OUTTAKE from "Job"**_

The house was quiet with no one home. Rosalie and Emmett were off hunting, helping out, as they put it, to lower the suddenly huge bear population that was threatening the area. Alice had taken Jasper shopping, and they wouldn't be back for a while. Bella had been over this morning, but she hadn't come back since returning home to send Renesmee off for her first day of work.

Esme had been married to Carlisle for ninety years, but his kindness never ceased to amaze her. Their granddaughter had started taking college classes a few years ago, and ended up with an associate's in dental hygiene. Now, she was working in the dental annex of Carlisle's hospital, a job for which he'd recommended her. He had mentioned before leaving that he would be meeting her for lunch later today after a surgery.

So thoughtful.

Most of the morning, Esme puttered around, running the vacuum over the clean floors, baking a pie for Jacob, cleaning up from the pie, and ordering lingerie online.

Around noon, her phone beeped. She breezed through the kitchen and back into the living room to see what it was.

It was a text from Renesmee.

A few days ago, she'd told her granddaughter that she thought she looked cute in her scrubs, and Carlisle had embarrassed her, mentioning that she had a thing for scrubs. So it was to her absolute delight that her granddaughter had sent her a picture message.

Carlisle was sitting opposite her at a table wearing green surgical scrubs. His blonde hair was hidden under a surgical cap. He must have gone straight to lunch. He looked relaxed, leaning back in his seat with a curiously mischievous look on his face. She noted with pleasure that the scrubs were a bit tight over his chest, and she could see the definition there.

Underneath the picture was the caption, "This asshole insulted my car. He should be reprimanded."

Esme burst out laughing. Her granddaughter was truly an individual. She despised any talk of her parents' sex life, but the rest of the family was fair game. It had started a few months ago when Emmett had teased her about a few noises he'd heard coming from her house when Bella and Edward had been out. She'd shot back that she knew he liked to be cuddled after really good sex, which had silenced him and made Rosalie giggle. Emmett was afraid to tease her now, so Rosalie teased her instead. Toward Alice and Jasper, as well as Esme and Carlisle, she was a bit more subtle.

A few weeks ago, she'd come back from a shopping trip with a pair of red stilettos for Alice and asked, "Think you'll like these?" Alice had giggled and nodded.

And for Esme, she'd brought her a sheer chemise from some fancy shop in Seattle and said nothing, just handing her the bag with a wink.

Her behavior confused Edward, but Esme knew that if by some twist of fate Bella had been born earlier and they'd met sooner, Edward would be just as bad as his daughter.

Lord knew he was already on his way after yanking down Emmett's pants in the middle of an airport parking lot last year.

A few minutes later, she sent Carlisle a picture.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Renesmee was just finishing up her description of the perfect set of teeth she'd cleaned this morning when Carlisle felt his phone vibrate.

"Wacha got?" she asked.

Carlisle opened the message and very nearly dropped his phone.

Esme had taken a picture of herself for him.

Her hair was tumbling free around her shoulders. She was seated at the foot of their bed wearing a sheer chemise with garters at the bottom. Her legs were partially covered in black stockings, but her legs were spread and the tiny thong she wore did little to cover his favorite part of her. It peeked, glistening, from the sides.

"Be nice and you'll get a reward," was the message underneath. "I like your srubs." He felt his mouth drop open, and he tried to speak, to ask what she'd said that had prompted such a response from his wife.

Finally, after listening to her giggle for too long, he asked, "What on _earth_ did you say to her?"

"I told her you were making fun of my car and needed reprimanded," she said, picking up her tray as she stood. "See you later!" And just like that, she was gone.

The rest of the day was torture. Esme sent photos of herself all day long after that, and he found himself reciting the Magna Carta over and over all day to keep himself in check. She sent one of her bending over their bed, with her hand resting on her rounded butt. She sent another of her vacuuming in the same outfit, but wearing a sheer black robe. The last one was a close up of her barely covered crotch, and he could see how swollen she was. It was beyond erotic. From fifteen miles away, he could still turn her on.

He went straight home after work, leaving the scrubs on.

When he pulled into the garage, he noticed that Emmett's and Alice's cars were still gone. Hopefully Alice would see…

His phone buzzed, and he smiled when he saw the text from Alice.

_Nobody will be home until tomorrow around noon. Have fun._

Upstairs, his wife, his reason for existing, was lying on their bed, propped up by a mountain of pillows, still in the same lingerie she'd used to tease him all afternoon.

"Hi, honey," she said, smiling coyly. She let her eyes wander up and down his body, and he felt himself reacting to her gaze. "How was your day?" She shifted slightly so that her legs were farther apart, her knees almost touching the bed.

He didn't answer. He was across the room before she could say anything else, and he wasted no time peppering her exposed skin with kisses. His tongue trailed a path from her neck to the valley between her breasts, and she moaned his name in her desire. He ran his hands down her stocking covered legs and grinned when he got to her feet. Sitting back on his heals, he propped her feet up so that he could get a better view of the five inch pumps she wore. "Now, how did I miss this?" he asked, crouching down to press a kiss against her ankle.

"I'm not sure," she asked, and she was grinning down at him. "You do have a thing for heals."

"Had to be the thong," he muttered, sliding back up her body to gaze at the thong in question. "It's very distracting." He slid a finger under the soaked black material, grinning when her hips bucked up toward him. He pulled it aside to stare at her pink flesh. And for a good minute, all he did was stare at her, watching the tremors go up her legs and make her twitch. She was so beautiful.

He didn't remove anything other than the thong. That was destroyed by a flick of his fingers and shoved into the pocket of his scrubs. They were going to wind up in the desk in his office so that he could have them whenever he found himself missing his wife. Or when she called during the night shift for phone sex.

Gently, he maneuvered her to the end of the bed. He said nothing while he moved her into a position like one of the pictures she'd sent, but this time, she was here and the thong was gone. Quickly, he shed his clothes, tossing them into a pile on the floor, before turning his attention back to his wife.

She was staring at him, her eyes hooded and dark with lust. One of her hands was tangled in her hair, the other resting on her covered breast. She whimpered when he slid into her, and his head fell back slightly. He'd been waiting all day for this, and she didn't disappoint. She arched her back, pushing herself onto him more fully. He slid his hands under the little lace ruffles and firmly grasped her ass, which had been on his mind today as much as anything else.

A gush of moisture poured onto him then, and he groaned, moving more quickly.

"Oh, God," she moaned, squeezing her breasts with both hands. "Oh, it feels _so_ good."

"Esme," he moaned, his hips thrusting faster. He stared at her, watching her hands as they moved on her own breasts. She reminded him of a twenties pin up model. Her head was thrown back, letting her caramel waves cascade around her shoulders, fanning out on the pillow like a crown. The garment itself was completely transparent and made in a vintage style to be just a bit loose, so he could see the hardening of her nipples clearly. His mind flashed briefly to their first time together, and he felt a wave of déjà vu and nostalgia. Moans tumbled from her lips, just like they had when she realized that he would cause her no pain. She arched her back the same way and he moved so that he was on his knees, watching as she reclined against the pillows, eyes closed, hands still moving.

"Ah!" Her eyes fluttered open when he thrust into her a little harder, hitting her deeper in this position.

"I've thought about this all day," he mumbled, letting his head fall forward so he could better see himself sliding in and out of her, loving that she was so wet she made him glisten. "I could barely concentrate on my work. All I could think about was being inside you so I could feel what I could see."

"I wanted you," she moaned, and it sounded like an admission. "I didn't get enough last night."

"Didn't get enough?" Carlisle increased his pace, panting a little now. He managed a little laugh. "Darling, I can _never_ get enough of loving you."

Leaving their posts at her breasts, her hands reached out to him, and he pulled her up so that she could straddle his lap. This pleased him, because it brought her closer to his lips. His hands quickly shoved the straps of thin material at her shoulders and his mind flashed again to another time…

_He'd been home five minutes, and he already had his body inside hers. Most of his clothes were still on as he took her. She'd been waiting for him on the dining room table, spread out like some delicious meal for his lips to delight. He'd hardened immediately and crossed to her in three long strides. He'd shoved down the straps of her thin, muslin chemise, exposing her rounded breasts to his eyes and lips._

_He devoured them now; feasting on her nipples and hearing her sharp cries of pleasure reach his ears._

Just like then, he pulled her nipple into his mouth, and just like then, she'd cried out in such pleasure it made him quiver. While he sucked, he let his tongue dart to her tip now and again, and every time, she made that same sound.

It was easy for him to keep his eyes on her. Her eyes were closed, her head thrown back. Her lips were parted slightly, and a smile of delight danced on them. She was moaning, crying out to him, calling his name. He recommitted the sound again to his memory, the man inside him proud that he could make her feel this way. The feel of her wet flesh clenching around him was like nirvana, and he joined her this time, promising himself that the next round would include several more orgasms for her. She probably wouldn't have to wait long.

They crashed to the bed in a tangle of legs and arms, and she squealed with laughter when his lips found her ear to kiss and nibble on. His arms slid under her back to surround her as best he could, and he rolled them so that she lay upon his chest. She was still smiling brightly as she pulled her fingers through the soft gold hairs on his chest. He rubbed her back, and she actually purred with contentment, like some cat goddess, stretched on top of him. He tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her down to kiss him. The sensation of his tongue invading her mouth was enough to make her moan again, and the sound vibrated through his tongue and down his body. He was hard again a second later, and still inside her, she felt it when he did. Another moan, another vibration. He shook slightly.

Her lips left his so that she sat upright on him, rocking back and forth.

So lovely.

It was several hours before they spoke again.

_a/n I love them. Hope you did, too. Review!_


	2. BellaEdward in Cliffdiving

_a/n Hello, again! I bring you more outtake happiness! Set during "Cliff Diving." What Edward and Bella got up to when Renesmee gave them the gift of alone time… Enjoy. _

_Not for children or the squeamish. I'm serious. This is like a Dean Koontz novel mixed with a Harlequin. We're getting down to the dirty nitty gritty right away, so look away now. Unless that's why you're here, in which case, trek on. Have fun reading about a couple of first that occurred for other characters in this…_

_**Outtake from "Cliff Diving"**_

Renesmee was eating breakfast and trying very hard to ignore him, he could tell, but it wasn't possible to keep his hands to himself. He'd just spent the evening making very good friends with the chair in their bedroom, finding different ways to situate his wife to give her pleasure. He hadn't been close to finished when Renesmee had awoken, but Bella did something so unexpected, he'd been forced to come.

She put an image in his head. In her mind, she was laying on their bed, facedown, looking freshly fucked and satiated, while he…

He shuddered now, standing behind her with his hands on her hips, and she smiled a little. He pressed against her, letting his lips brush her ear. "That was a very bad thing you did this morning," he breathed. She giggled. "I can't stop thinking about it."

She didn't respond, keeping her comments and her thoughts to herself, despite his efforts to get her to crack. He breathed whispered pleas in her ear to get her to let him in, but she just giggled. He tried charming her, promising to reward her later, but she still wouldn't budge.

His phone rang, interrupting his pursuit of his wife. Frowning, he pulled it out. It was Jacob, desperate to see Renesmee. Edward finally shifted his attention to his daughter, who was rather unhappy with him at the moment, and, it seemed, rather unhappy in general. He could understand, he supposed, but it made him want to break something anytime her mind strayed, or when she was vindictive and showed him disturbing images.

Part of him wished he'd managed to remain in ignorance, to remain thinking that his only child was a virgin. Any hopes of that had been dashed when he and Bella had had the misfortune to come home a little early one day. And now, whenever she felt her need for sleep or privacy was violated, she had ammunition.

At the moment, though, it seemed that her main focus was Jacob and his unhappiness. His father had just died. His girlfriend was not able to be at his side, because she had, yet again, broken her curfew.

"Please, daddy?" Renesmee was standing in front of him now, and his heart nearly broke. He kept his face stern, but her wiles were working. "I promise I'll be back on time, I _swear_. I can't stand being in this house for another minute! I'm getting cabin fever!" Her bottom lip jutted out more and her eyes were big and sad, but her thoughts were a little annoyed. _And I'm getting really tired of watching you and mom act like I can't see you. Seriously._ She whined, just a little, in the back of her throat. _Take the alone time._

Jacob's laugh carried over the pone. "Can you honestly say no to the face she's making right now?"

Was he looking? Edward reached around a silently laughing Bella to peer out the window. "How do you know she's making a face?"

"Because I know the tone of voice, and it _always_ comes with the same face."

"You know there's a perfectly good be upstairs, right?" It was Quil, in the background. Jacob must still be staying with his friends. Apparently, though, he wasn't using the guest room.

"I know." Jacob's voice turned morose.

"Are you sleeping on the couch?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sleeping much, period. That's the problem."

"Ah." Edward looked at his daughter again, not liking the genuine frown that had settled there. He reached out, gently pushing the corners of her mouth up. She didn't want to smile, wasn't in the mood, but that little part of her that lovingly tolerated him helped her smile for him, just a little. "Well, that's understandable. You know Esme would love it if you'd let her renovate over there. Maybe…" Edward sighed and tugged his only baby a little closer to him. She was so worried, and he rubbed her back to soothe her. She fretted over both of them, worrying about their happiness. When he got past the teenage angst, Edward could see that she didn't like to see her father worry, and she just wanted him to be able to calm down and relax.

"Yeah, maybe. I'll probably talk to her." Jacob sounded less than enthusiastic.

"Daddy!" Renesmee went back into her teenage mode, her mood swings making him want to smile, but he raised an eyebrow at her. She propped her chin up on his chest, staring right up into his face. She was very nearly standing on his feet, like she'd done when she was very young. And for a second, his teenage daughter disappeared to be replaced by the little girl in frilly pink dresses, her ringlets tied up with bows. "Can I go or not?"

_Can you honestly say no to the face she's making right now?_

Nope.

"Fine," he said, stopping her at the idea of taking her mother's car. "But you can't—"

"Oh, come on! You never let me take the good cars! It won't look weird if I show up with mom's car when I'm hanging out with three mechanics."

Good point. And it would get her out of ear shot quicker, he rationalized.

"Fine."

She beamed at him and pecked him on the cheek before darting out the door. The baby disappeared, replaced by a teenager on a single mission.

"She's already out the door, starting the car, and waiting for the garage to open," Edward said, moping a little. "I'm sure she'll be there shortly."

"Thanks, man." Jacob's voice was sincere. "I owe you one."

"You owe me a lot more than one," he mumbled. "Have fun." Alone now, he wrapped an arm around Bella's waist and stared down into her eyes. "Tell her midnight. She's been relatively well behaved during this grounding than in the past."

"Sweet." Jacob ended the call, and Edward tossed the phone onto the counter. Renesmee was long gone, and the dishes, he noticed, were done. He glanced at the door for a second before grinning at Bella.

"So," she said, slowly letting her hands wander down to his belt, "she's going to be gone all day?"

"Yes." Edward swallowed. Her fingers, much more nimble, made quick work of his belt buckle, button, and zipper. "Just you and me until tonight. She promised not to come back until late."

With a mischievous smile on her face, Bella dropped to her knees. "So I can blow you in the kitchen?" He spluttered a little in response, watching as she pulled his boxers and jeans down to his knees. Her lips curled into a devilish smile when she took him in her hands. "I take it that's a yes."

She opened her mouth wide and took him inside, her tongue dancing circles around him. His head fell back against a cabinet and he let a long moan escape his lips. "Fuck," he whispered.

She pulled away, bringing her hand up stroke him again. "Do you like it?"

"Yes," he groaned, his head lolling down. His eyes lids felt heavy as he gazed down at her.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No," he growled, grabbing her head in her hands. She smiled, opening her mouth for him again. He plunged back inside, his eyes closing when her hands left to run up and down his stomach and thighs. Her fingernails gently scraped over his sensitive skin, making him shudder a little. She giggled, and the sound did things to him that caused him to cease taking any responsibility for his actions.

He had her off her knees and on her back on the kitchen floor in the time it took a human to blink and she threaded her fingers in his hair, moaning when he pressed his lips to hers. His hands acted of their own accord, ripping off her tank top and tearing at her jeans. She had dressed quickly this morning, not bothering with undergarments, and when he slid his hand down to touch her, he found her ready for him.

"Bedroom?" he whispered, his lips dragging up and down her soft neck.

She moaned, her head shaking back and forth. "Now," she gasped. "Here."

She deserved better than the kitchen floor, and he was about to argue with her when her eyes closed and a look of intense concentration crossed her face. Then…

_She was on her knees again, like she had been last night, ass in the air, head thrown back, eyes closed. They were in the middle of the kitchen, and the feeling of freedom enhanced her high…_

Groaning and shaking, he rolled her over and she knelt on her hands and knees in front of him. He slammed into her with no warning, snaking a hand to her front. This would be quick, he knew, and he needed to get her there with him. He didn't bother stretching himself, and when she clenched around him, he let himself go after her.

They had all day. It had been a while, between school and research and dealing with Billy's death, since they'd had a full day where they were required to do nothing but remain entwined together.

He was looking forward to it.

About four hours later, his hazy brain happened to think back on the morning, and the idea she'd thrown at him in the midst of passion.

"So where did that idea come from this morning?" he asked, his fingers lazily strumming her breasts as if she were a guitar.

"Hmmm." She stretched, contented, against him, her butt pressing against him. "I dunno. It just popped into my head and it was kind of hot."

"Seriously?" Edward blinked. "That's not really something I would have thought you'd want me to do."

She shrugged a little, burrowing back into his body. "I've thought about it," she said, smiling slightly.

"Clearly." He pressed his lips to her shoulder, enjoying how she arched her back just a bit. For the umpteenth time today, he felt himself slide between her legs and heard her moan. "Is that something you want me to do to you now?" Her answer was a gasp when he tweaked one of her nipples, a bit harder than before. "I asked you a question, darling."

"Yes," she moaned. Her head fell back against his shoulder as he slid into her, hissing with pleasure. "God, yes."

Groaning loudly, Edward let himself loose. It was like cutting all ties to the gentleman his parents raised him to be. His adventurous wife, a woman who was always up for newer and dirtier things, shoved her ass against his pelvis as he ground against her, one hand toying with her breasts, the other between her legs, working her furiously. Uninhibited, she screamed with pleasure.

"Oh, God, please!" she squealed.

"Please, what?" he growled, pressing his lips against the outer shell of her ear. "I can't read your mind, darling. You have to tell me what you want."

"Harder," she gasped. "Please, harder?"

"You want hard?" He pulled out of her, and she made a little sound of displeasure at this action. "I'll give you hard." He rolled her onto her back and climbed between her legs, propping them up so that they were draped over his shoulders. Her big doe eyes stared up at him, glittering with renewed excitement. As he slammed back into her, pistoning in and out of her, he watched her face. He felt somehow like more of a man, watching the expressions that crossed her face and hearing the sounds that tumbled from her lips. He was the only person that brought her this pleasure, and what pleasure it was.

She writhed beneath him, her back arching and head falling back. The texture of the sounds was so beautiful, almost as beautiful as she was. Her pants and groans, shrieks, his name being called out, the slapping of their bare skin meeting over and over, and that wet, slick sound that made audible the presence of his wife's arousal, so pungent already in his nostrils.

His mind flashed back to the first time he'd taken her this way. They'd been on their honeymoon. She'd been covered in a glittering sheen of sweat, her cheeks and entire body pink from pleasure and exertion. It had been the same night he'd impregnated her.

And now, while she would never sweat or turn pink again, he could take her the way he'd so desperately wanted to that night. If he'd taken her like this, it would have broken her. But now, she arched into him, working herself on him further and begging for him to fuck her harder, please harder, she _needed_ it harder.

Below them, the bed, already put to its limits on a nightly basis, creaked and groaned beneath them. They were going to break something this time, he suspected, so, managing to remain wrapped in her warmth, he vaulted them out the open doors to the backyard. She screamed with delight at the movement, spreading her legs wide for him when she landed, hard, on her back, his full weight pressed on top of her. Her fingers made their way back into his hair, and he grunted with each thrust as he took her, like an animal, in the dirt and grass.

A long, low moan seeped from her lips like warm honey, and he watched her when she released again. She was a work of art, lying on the ground, nude, covered in filth and being fucked wildly, and loving every second. It was so beautiful, and only his to view.

"Oh, Edward." Her voice was choked. "Edward!"

This was it. She was writhing, her hands digging into the ground, so primal and so dirty, screaming as together, they kept her going.

"Keep touching yourself," he ordered, and quaking, she nodded her head. He slammed her a few more times before pulling out of her. He remembered the picture she'd shown him, and he grasped his aching erection, near bursting, jerking his hand up and down until he came, spraying her breasts and stomach with his fluids. Her moans kept up and she rubbed her free hand over her breast, rubbing his scent in further. She was so aroused she had yet to stop her long release, and he stared at her in amazement as she twitched and convulsed before him, continuing the movement of her hands on her body. He knelt between her legs, his eyes locked on hers as he licked at her clit. She cried out, biting down on her lip and moaning again. Her fluids leaked from her body, and he licked them up, watching her every movement.

When she finally stilled, he moved to lay next to her, resting on his side as he smiled down at her. "I kind of want to take a picture of you right now," he said, grinning. "You look so…" He searched for the right word, and smirked. "You look sexy."

Bella hid her face in his side, and he burst out laughing. "Shut up," she mumbled.

"I'm serious." He pulled his fingers through her long hair. "Last time you went shopping with the girls, I had nothing to keep me company." He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.

"You have a photographic memory." She peeked up at him.

"There's something about a photograph, though," he argued. "It's different."

"You are such a teenage boy." Finally looking at him, she rolled her eyes. A little smile pulled at the corner of her lips as she traced a finger over his pouted lip, her eyes shining. "Go get your camera."

Was she joking? He stared at her. "Really?"

"Yes, really." She was smirking a little now. "Go."

He dashed inside. His camera was in the living room, and he raced naked and filthy to grab it from the drawer. He couldn't have been gone more than five seconds. And of course, Bella used that five seconds to dart to the edge of the trees, still nude, and giggle at him, waggling a come-hither finger at him before dashing into the foliage. He chased after her, following the scent of her body and the sound of her laughter. He didn't run up to speed, liking the idea that she was playing along with him and still wondering if she was entirely serious about the pictures. He was so focused on her he barely noticed where they were going, and when he came crashing into their meadow a second later, he blinked.

It was the oddest sense of déjà vu. Like the first time he'd brought her here, it was sunny. Wildflowers grew unchecked and in a variety of colors. Like that first day, she lay in the grass, gazing in his direction.

Unlike that first day, her beautiful body was exposed to him, and unlike that day, her flesh sparkled in the afternoon sun. He approached her, still holding the camera, and she gave him a coy smile. Her legs were spread wide, and streaks of dirt and his bodily fluids still covered her skin. Her hands were thrown up over her head, and she was completely exposed to him. She was a teenage dream, so young and beautiful and completely his, willing to do anything for him.

Including pose for pictures.

She lay on her back, smiling at him, her eyes following his every movement as he brought the camera up. He snapped his first photo, and the image replayed before his eyes—his beautiful wife lying spread for him, strictly for his viewing pleasure.

Her shyness from earlier was gone now, and her eyes were sparkling with excitement. She _liked_ this.

"Bend your knees," he said. "Keep your legs spread. I want to see everything."

She smirked at him while she slid her feet up, spreading her legs a bit more. One of her hands slid down between her legs and spread herself open for him to see, and his mouth fell open. "Take a picture, Edward," she teased. "It'll last longer."

He took picture after picture. At his request, she knelt in front of him and he photographed her ass, her long legs. When he wanted something different, she lay on a log, legs spread on either side, and her back flat against the bark. He could see that she was becoming more and more aroused, and he lowered the camera to stare at her for a second.

"Touch yourself," he requested. "I can see how wet you are from here. You can do whatever you want, but don't come until I say so."

They continued. Her fingers kept up their work on her dripping parts, and after about five minutes, the faces in the photos had gone from coy to pleasured and pleading.

"Don't come yet," he ordered. "But tell me something." He frowned, deleting a shot that had been taken out of focus. "Do you like me taking pictures of you?"

She whimpered. "Yes."

He gestured to his erection. "Would you like to take some different pictures? Of both of us?" He turned the settings on the camera so that it would take a shot every ten seconds and set it on the log, then walked over to where she stood, bent over. He turned them so that their sides faced the camera, and as he slid into her, he heard the beep that marked a photo being taken. She cried out, and he gave her ass a little slap.

"Not yet," he grunted, and he pulled out of her and tugged her closer to the camera. She grinned at him as he situated them again, this time on the ground. She spread her legs for him, situated on her hands and knees, and he slid back into her again. Her head fell forward, but he wanted to be able to see her face in the pictures. He wrapped his hands around her hair and tugged slightly, pulling her head up. She screamed her pleasure for him, and he slammed into her so hard he could feel that they were digging into the dirt.

Possessed, desperate for her to become delirious with ecstasy, he shoved her down so that she was on her belly. He forced her legs together, straddling her thighs as he continued thrusting up inside her, this time, hitting the spot inside her that he knew made it almost impossible for her not to come.

"Oh, God," she moaned, and her face turned off to the side to watch him. Her eyes were glazed. "I have to come. I can't…"

"Do it," he grunted, and he shuddered through his own release as the camera clicked again and she clenched around him.

After a while, he rolled off her and they lay, laughing in the grass as the clouds started to roll in.

"You're such a teenager," she laughed, slapping at his hands as they reached for her again.

"I wish I could have warned you about this when I married you," he said, his lips pressing against every inch of her neck he found, "but I had no idea I'd have this big of a reaction to you. I thought I'd be able to contain myself and romance you, but you turn me into a savage."

"You underestimate me," she giggled. "I turn on teenage boys all the time."

"Not funny." He pulled her closer. "You're mine, and I don't like to share."

"Then don't," she said, and a little smile tugged on the corners of her lips. "You don't have to share me today, so don't."

And he didn't, for the rest of the day and night.

_a/n Hope you liked it. It was pretty blatantly dirty, but I'm in a dirty mood today. Review! If you haven't read "Firsts" yet, read that, too!  
_


	3. Embry from Wedding

_a/n During "Wedding," Seth mentions that he's sure Embry's not gay. He does not elaborate. Here's why. Kink and drug use ahead, as well as some peripheral Embry sex-action. Set about two years after "Breaking Dawn," after the Cullen move to Minnesota. Enjoy!_

La Push was one of those towns that never changed.

Freshly eighteen and ready for some change, Seth's mind was made up. It was time to leave town, and Seattle was the best place for him to start over. He was done with school, done with everything, and enrolled at the University of Washington, ready to try his hand at being a U-Dub husky and Seattle stud.

He just had one more thing to do before he left town.

Saying goodbye was a little harder than he'd expected. He wasn't going far, but it was farther from home than he'd ever been before. Billy and Rachel had hugged him goodbye, Rachel promising to visit and bring him homemade food she swore he'd be missing. Quil had offered him a job at the new shop any time he wanted, and Seth had laughed this off.

"I don't know the first fucking thing about cars!" he'd laughed.

"You could learn." Quil's voice had been a little indignant. He didn't want Seth to go. "We'd teach you."

"Yeah, but how are you supposed to experience change if you're stuck in the same old town? I can learn to fix cars, but the novelty will wear off before you know it." Seth had smiled cheekily. "Besides, you can always call me when you need to get out of town for a bit, when you need somewhere to crash."

Sam and Emily had hugged him, too, and Emily had sent him packing with an entire basket of her homemade muffins.

His mom had cried, and Charlie had patted her back, trying to calm her.

Now, last but not least, he was swinging by Embry's for a last smoke before the long drive. He was running two hours early, and planned on getting thoroughly blitzed with his buddy before hitting the road.

The little house Embry rented was on the edge of town, its back facing the woods. It was actual fairly nice as rentals went—it had a basement and a large master bathroom, and an open living room that led to the kitchen. There was a second bedroom, and as it was used as an office and held a great deal of valuable information, it was usually locked. Seth had only been in the room twice, and it actually seemed pretty empty, but whatever.

A single light was visible in the kitchen when he pulled up, and Seth vaguely wondered if Embry was even home. He _was_ really early. There was no doorbell, so he knocked rapidly several times. When there was no answer, he knocked again.

If it had been anyone else, Seth probably wouldn't have opened the door, but it was Embry. Seth wasn't sure he'd ever seen Embry even out with a girl, so it wasn't like he was going to walk in on anything.

The door was open, so Seth stepped inside, kicking off his shoes and making his way to the kitchen. Embry kept his bong under the sink, which always made Seth laugh, and he packed it before turning, lighting it on his way into the living room.

Mid hit, he froze.

In the middle of the living room was a sight that blew Seth's mind. How in the _fuck_ Embry had managed to keep this a secret, he had no idea, but at least he now knew his friend wasn't gay and checking out his ass every time he turned around.

Not sure what to say, Seth just stared for a minute before glancing around. He didn't see Embry, but he could hear him moving around in the basement. The sounds echoed up through the vents. He exhaled, and the smoke swirled in the air between him and the girl in the living room. Her eyes were wide, but she didn't look embarrassed. Maybe a little excited, actually.

"So, this is a consensual thing, right?" Seth asked, gesturing to the large black cross the girl was tied to. She nodded, unable to speak around the gag in her mouth. Seth cleared his throat. "I'm Seth. I'm, uh, a friend of Embry's." The girl's eyes lit up, and Seth shook his head quickly. "Not like that! Just… you know." He shrugged. "I'm moving to Seattle…" He cleared his throat again, feeling very awkward and out of place. "Was gonna stop by and see him. I'll…" He turned, feeling like he'd just walked in on his parents having sex, but so much worse. "I'm just gonna hang out on the back porch."

Stumbling a little, and trying not to laugh or puke or cry, he made his way out the back door and sat down on one of the lawn chairs left outside. Completely mind blown, he smoked his way through the rest of the bong before the back door opened again fifteen minutes later.

"So, at least you know I'm not gay," Embry blurted, and Seth burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry I just walked in," Seth said, shaking his head. "Never again, dude, I swear. I hope I, uh, didn't embarrass you guys."

Embry shrugged. "Not her. That girl could be naked in Time Square and be completely comfortable."

"She'd have to be," Seth responded, eyebrows raised. "Jesus, man. I didn't realize you were into…" He waved his hand. "…that stuff."

Embry sighed heavily, reaching to take the bong from Seth to repack it. "I didn't either, until this year. I actually kind of thought I might be gay for a while, but I wasn't getting turned on by the porn." 

Seth winced and held up a hand. "Too much info, dude, on a day when I already had more than I ever needed."

"That's what happens when you wander into people's houses two hours early," Embry reminded him. His eyes raised to look at Seth again, and he looked worried about something. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

Seth shrugged, watching as Embry took a hit. "It's nobody else's business," he said. "And it's not really the kind of thing people _need_ to know about."

Embry nodded, handing the bong to Seth. "Right. So can we keep it that way?"

"Sure." Seth exhaled. "I'm kind of afraid of what you'd do to me if I told," he teased.

Embry gave him a little shove, and Seth pushed back. They laughed, elbowing each other for several more minutes before the back door opened.

It was the girl from the living room, and Seth had to admit, on her feet without the gag and wearing clothes, she was very pretty. Not at all the kind of girl you'd expect to tie up, but the kind you'd take home to your mom.

"I'm heading out," she said to Embry, smiling slightly and jerking her thumb. "You coming to the party next week?"

"Maybe." He shrugged, standing. "Let me see how this week plays out."

"Okay." She smiled up at him as he leaned down to kiss her. "Later."

"Later."

Seth watched her go, his mouth hanging open slightly. "Did she only come over here for sex?" he asked, a little shocked.

"It's not just sex," Embry said, rolling his eyes and taking possession of the bong again. "Do you really want details?"

"No." Seth shuddered. "I think I've seen enough."

_a/n So there's that. Onto a new first! Review!_


	4. SethJen from Private School

_a/n It just occurred to me that this will never actually be seen in "Firsts," so here you go! Set around a year after the double vacation. This is, in the words of Amy Farrah Fowler, "Dirty. Dirty, dirty, dirty." Be warned.  
_

_Also, there's a hint for a few upcoming "Firsts" in here. You know this game, kids - see if you can spot 'em! Enjoy..._

_**A First for Seth and Jennifer**_

_...Both of them had put their sex-crazed selves aside to get to know each other, and it had resulted in a year of abstinence on both their parts. That said, once they'd started, they'd never stopped..._

Today was one of the worst days he'd had in a long time, Seth decided, getting off the elevator and heading out into the parking garage of the building where he spent his time leading a bunch of kids to GPS glory. The problem was that the kids were fucking stupid. He smiled wryly, remembering that he was only twenty-eight and not much more than a kid himself, but at least he had brains. He'd been blessed, in that respect, but it was also the burden he carried.

The garage was relatively quiet - it was after eight, after all, and it was fucking Miami. He pulled the keys to his Harley out of his pocket, glad he'd decided to take the bike in to work today. Fresh air on the ride home would be nice after thirteen hours cooped up in a skyscraper.

Maybe next week he would take some vacation time - call Jen, see if she was in the mood to come keep him company.

The thought of his first real girlfriend finally made him smile. Seth would worship the ground trod upon by Renesmee Cullen-Black for the rest of her endless existence for introducing them. He'd met Nahuel's sister, Jennifer, once, briefly, when the Blacks had hosted Thanksgiving several years ago, but he really got to know her on their six week trip to New Orleans and Cuba. They'd shared a room for six weeks and kept their hands to themselves, parting ways with a few tears, plenty of kisses, and a promise to keep in touch. They had spoken every day since then, and there had been multiple visits, as well. He had visited her in Ohio twice, for Christmas and New Year's, then again for Easter. She'd been to Miami several times, addicted as he was to the sun and surf.

And the sex embargo he'd begun when they'd first met hadn't lifted yet. Sure, they made out and groped around in each other's pants like teenagers, but they'd stopped short of anything more. Seth had pretty much forgotten what a blow job felt like, and it was oddly nice. When he felt it again, it would be more than just relief.

By the time he pulled into his driveway and parked in the garage, he'd decided that a week off was in order. Even though the sky was clear, it smelled like a storm in the air, and one of the perks of being super strong was being able to swim through rip currents. He fished out his phone and dialed Jen's number as he made his way inside, tossing the keys onto the table as he keyed in the code to deactivate the alarm.

She picked up on the second ring. "Hey, baby."

"Hey, yourself." He smiled, kicking off his shoes and making his way back to his bedroom. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. Better than I was this morning."

Turning on the speaker, Seth shucked off his pants and boxers, reaching for a pair of athletic shorts. "What happened this morning?"

"I got a very interesting letter in the mail," she said, and her voice was flatter than normal. "From Italy."

Seth frowned, turning toward the dresser and digging for a shirt. "What did it say?"

"Just that there had been an issue with my father, something about being a risk factor. They did not mean to cause any resentment or ill feelings, but he needed to be disposed of." She sighed, and he could almost see the delicate crinkle above her azure eyes. "I was afraid it was some kind of sign I was being monitored, so I freaked out and got on the first flight out of town. I called Alice when I landed, and she said she can't see any indication that they're ever going to visit me. There's no decision, no disappearing, and no plotting. She's going to keep an eye on the situation, but she's sure nothing will happen."

Dressed, Seth made his way out the sliding doors to the outdoor patio, shutting them behind him and making his way out to the beach. "The Volturi might not even come back here, period." The sand between his toes was a welcome, nostalgic feeling, and he slowly dragged his feet through it as he walked. "Carlisle stayed in touch with a lot of people after that whole mess, and he's heard back from several of the Europeans that the Volturi are completely terrified of the Cullens. They can't fault them for anything, they're a _huge_ coven, they have wolf backup," he grinned, "and they're very dangerously gifted. On top of that, everybody loves them - think they're model vampires. That's a lot of backup in a fight. You're associated with them, so they won't touch you. You didn't need to leave, but I can see why you would. Where are you now?" He could hear what sounded like the whooshing of wind or waves in the background.

"Honestly?" She laughed, and it almost sounded real, like she was there. "I'm where the first plane was headed. Delightfully ironic."

The breeze against his face shifted just slightly, and there, mixed in with the smell of brine and sand, was something else - coffee, hot apple pie, spices, and mango.

His head snapped around, and his eyes zeroed in on a figure about fifty yards down the beach. It was a woman. In the bright moonlight, she looked like a picture out of some old European movie - a beautiful Portuguese goddess in a checkered dress, dark hair blowing gently around her face. A smile graced her face, and she lowered her hand from her ear, revealing the cell phone she held. She slipped it into a pocket before taking a drag of the joint she held and waving her other hand over her head.

Unlike the movie, they didn't run into each other's arms, but continued to walk at their normal paces toward each other. Seth laughed as she came closer, a slightly sheepish look on her face. "The first flight was for Miami?"

"I happened to get there at ten thirty in the morning." She reached into her pocket, pulling out a tiny clutch. "No baggage and cash," she said, smiling. "Works wonders."

"Nice." Finally face to face with her, he reached out to wrap his arms around her waist. "You okay?"

"I suppose," she said, sighing softly. Her voice pulled slightly in spots, the lingering bit of an accent picked up from her sisters. She smiled up at him, and her eyes were bright in the moonlight. "I'm better now, though."

"It'll be fine," he assured her, reaching back to run a reassuring hand over the back of her head, fingering her silky hair as he did so. "You can stay here for a while, if it'll make you feel better."

"I want to move," she said, pulling away from him with an uneasy look on her face. Seth was reminded again that, while she was only one year older than him, her soul had aged decades in her short time on earth. She'd been through so much with her sisters, especially over the past ten years. She'd come of age, but removed from her sisters' influence, had become her own person - someone completely different who did not see eye to eye with them. She'd come to rely more on Nahuel after he'd entered her life, and it had alienated her from her sisters. They seldom spoke now, but she said she was happier for it and Seth believed her.

"So move." Seth shrugged. "They won't bother you either way, and if they did, I'd be there in a heartbeat."

"What if there weren't time for you to get to me?" she asked.

He grinned. "I'm pretty fast. Hell, I'd use the mountains as a springboard. In any case, if you do move, you should just come stay with me."

Jen's eyebrows raised slightly, and she turned to face the ocean, taking another drag before passing it off to Seth. "You want me to live with you." It was a statement, not a question.

"If that's how you want to look at it." He shrugged, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. "You know how I feel about you either way."

"I know," she said. She stared out at the ocean, her eyes out of focus. "I'm confused. How else would I look at it?"

"I asked you to come stay," he elaborated, "because, while I think this will blow over quickly, I want you to feel safe. You could be back in Ohio for Memorial Day if you wanted, and that would be fine. Did they say they would contact you again?"

She reached into the little clutch and pulled out a folded envelope. It was an unsuspecting, traditional envelope, and she handed it to him. He passed the joint back and opened it, pulling out the letter it contained.

_Dear Jennifer,_

_Sadly, this letter is to inform you of the passing of your father, Joham. Due to recent activities, it has been decided that his risk of exposure is too high to allow him to continue. Please accept our profound apologies and understand that we harbor no ill feelings to you or your family._

_Best,_

_Aro_

Seth raised his eyebrows. "Concise."

"That's what concerns me." Jen still looked a little upset. "You don't think it's _too_ concise?"

"I think Aro's afraid to say anything the Cullens can use against him." Seth smiled slightly. "You're better protected than you realize. Your sisters might need to be careful, but they manage to keep out of trouble if they keep their heads down. Chances are, they'll be fine."

"I really don't care what happens to them," she said, waving her hand. "I just really don't want to die, now that I'm finally happy." She gave him a sideways smile. "I like you. I'd like to continue to get to know you."

"Aw, shucks," Seth said, grinning goofily as he kicked at the sand. "You're just saying that to be nice."

"Shut up," she laughed, giving him a small shove. "I'm trying to be sentimental."

"Sweetheart, neither one of us is very good at sentimental. Blunt, yes. Romantic, no."

"You can be romantic," she said, leaning against his side, her arms still crossed in front of her. "You made me that lovely dinner last time I was here. Don't think I forgot. It's not often a man that's not my brother cooks for me. Even my _brother_ doesn't cook for me often."

Seth laughed, folding the letter back up and putting it back in the envelope. "Here." He held it out to her, but she shook her head.

"Get rid of it," she said, and she shuddered slightly. "I don't like that they know where I live. It puts me on edge. I don't even know how they got my address - I'm not listed anywhere. I'm like a ghost if you look me up."

"Alright." Seth reached for her clutch. "May I?"

"What are you looking for?" she asked, her eyebrow quirking slightly.

"Lighter."

"Ah," she said, grinning as she gave him possession. "Setting it on fire - good idea."

He fished out the lighter, lighting a corner of the envelope and setting it down carefully, out of reach of the waves. They watched it burn, side by side in the brief burst of flame. It burned out quickly, reduced to incoherent ash that he kicked to the water, where it disintegrated into the sand, lost forever.

"Stay down here," he said again, turning back to face her. "You can have the guest room if you want, and stay as long as you like. You don't even have to tell anybody, and I won't mention it to Jake. Nobody will know you're here, and you can relax and feel completely safe." He wrapped his arms around her, and she melted into his chest.

She stayed quiet for a moment, contemplating his offer. "If I stay," she said slowly, "I don't want the guest room. But I don't know yet."

"That's fine. In any case, crash here for the night. You can sleep wherever you want."

She smiled, propping her chin on his chest so she could look up at him. "Do you have beer?"

"Lots."

"More weed? Because I bought this off of the cab driver."

"No shit." Seth laughed. She was fearless. "And yes, again, lots."

"I'll stay the night," she said, smiling slightly. "I'm not tired, though. Want to sit out, have a drink? I want to catch up with you." She was so casual, so easy to be with, that Seth found himself nodding automatically.

They walked back up to the house, hand in hand as they dispensed with the small talk - how was her flight, how was work. She worked for Facebook, writing software at home. It was a well paying job with lots of time off, and she enjoyed her flexible schedule. She waited outside while he went back in to grab a few beers. He quickly changed out of his shorts and into a pair of jeans and dark blue button-up. She smirked when he came back out, but didn't comment on his attire.

They clinked their beers together and sat back, listening to the sound of the waves gently brushing the shore.

"I feel like I'm in a Corona commercial," she commented. "So relaxed. The heat is so nice."

"Most people would beg to differ," he replied, taking a drink of his beer before setting it down again. "I like it, myself. You know, on account of me being so hot." She rolled her eyes, but a little smile tugged at her lips.

"Is it bad?" she asked suddenly, after a few more minutes of silence.

"What?"

"That I find out my father is dead and I feel nothing." She was staring off into space again, her face blank.

"No." Seth let his gaze shift back out to the ocean again. "If he had been a good father, someone active in your life who cared about you, then yes, your lack of emotion would be cause for concern. As he was, he was kind of a terrible person." He smiled wryly. "You should be glad you don't feel relief. Nothing is at least better than that."

"True." She nodded slightly. "And I don't feel relief. I don't feel anything. Not happy, or sad, or even different. It changes nothing in my life."

"Then don't worry about it."

"What was your father like?" They hadn't talked much about Harry, other than the fact that he died.

"He was amazing." A small smile crossed Seth's face as memories flooded his mind. "He used to take me fishing when I was a kid with Bella's dad, Charlie. He and Billy and my dad were all best friends, and I used to hope that when I grew up, I could have a life like his - wife and kids that love me, friends that made me laugh, and the world's greatest fish fry recipe."

"And now?"

"Now, I have the last two." He smiled, shaking his head slightly. "I helped raise Nessie, and sometimes, it really did feel like I had a kid." He grimaced, remembering the time he'd been sitting for her with Jake and she'd broken Jacob's leg in a wrestling match. It had been a nightmare trying to calm both of them down - Renesmee, worried that Jacob was in pain, and Jacob, worried that Renesmee was upset and crying. "And as for the wife, I'm flexible. And not big on labels."

"You don't want to get married?" Her voice was curious.

"I want someone to share my life with," he elaborated, not wanting to scare her off, but wanting to be realistic. She deserved that. "What you call it is entirely up to you."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her nod. "I can respect that. I feel like marriage is expected if you intend to share your life with someone and you're crazy if you don't do it. So you bow to society, take it up the ass, and get a divorce if it doesn't work, and there's no hard feelings?" She scoffed. "I won't listen to a society I barely belong to, anyway. It makes no sense." Her lips curled into a smile. "I'm half vampire. We don't normally marry. The Cullens are the exception to this," she added.

"I'm not a Cullen," he said, smirking. "And I promise, I will never propose marriage to you, if that's what you want. I really don't give a shit. It's just paper - what matters is in your heart. If you feel married to someone, isn't that enough?" Jen had turned her head to stare at him while he spoke, and her eyes darkened slightly. Before he could blink, she had left her chair, darting to his and climbing on top of him. He laughed as she pressed her lips to his. "A promise _not_ to marry isn't usually a turn on. Interesting," he mused teasingly, holding back a groan when her lips left his to trace his jaw.

"I want to stay," she whispered.

"The night?" He raised his eyebrows, pulling back slightly so he could see her face.

"I'm not going back to Ohio." Her eyes, like stained glass windows, were full of... something. "I'll just drop off the face of the earth. It doesn't matter. _This_ matters." She reached down and locked her fingers with his, dragging their joined hands up between them. "_We_ matter."

"So you want to stay..." He just wanted to hear her say it.

She smirked. "In your bed." She lowered her lips to his neck, and he gasped when she nipped lightly at the skin there.

He wouldn't let her win. He wanted to hear it. Using the element of surprise and his own brute strength, he lifted her up into his arms, carrying her inside. He sat her on the counter, pulling her away from him. She whined softly. "For how long?"

The woman truly had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, framed by long lashes that stayed steady, wide, as she said, "Indefinitely."

Part of him wanted to take her here, now, spread out on his kitchen counter, and that part of him knew she wouldn't resent him for it. Hell, she'd probably thank him.

But he couldn't do it. He pulled away from her and she frowned. He tried to speak, but failed, and Jen's soft voice cut into his incoherent thoughts. "Baby, if you want to wait a little longer, it's okay. I don't -"

Seth burst out into nervous laughter. _Nervous_, he thought with astonishment. When in the hell did he get nervous? "No," he said, waving a hand. "I want to, but I feel like if we waited this long it should be special, right?"

"So," she said, drawing the word out, "you want to wait?"

Another stupid nervous laugh. "Just... just give me twenty minutes. Go back outside, and I'll come get you."

"You're not going to put on fishnets or something freaky, are you?" Her eyes sparkled, now that she understood. She was teasing him.

"Maybe my heals," he mused. "I don't know yet. But I'll know in twenty minutes, and I'll be back." He backed toward his room, grinning.

He could do this.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

To simply tell him how wonderful he was would be letting him off too easily. It just wasn't her style.

But he _was_ wonderful.

Seth Clearwater's heart matched his enormous size. She'd been struck by his height the first time she'd met him, and attracted to the huge smile on his face. He was charming and, when he wanted to be, the perfect gentleman. She knew his reputation, and she didn't care. It was like her own - preceding itself, and in the past. He made up for it just by making her laugh.

No man had ever made her laugh so hard. No _one_ had ever made her. And certainly never so hard her sides would ache for a few moments afterward before her body righted itself.

But her heart would continue to flutter, and her mind would continue to whirl.

Sipping at her beer, Jennifer marveled again at her fortune. It was true - upon arriving at the airport, the first flight she saw that there was time to get passes on and board was a flight to Miami International Airport, and she'd bolted for it without a second thought. Her intuition told her that Seth was a good man, like her brother - solid and safe and loyal to the core. She'd voiced a fear, and he'd simply solved her problems with a simple suggestion.

_...stay with me._

So simple. And as odd as it might seem, it had never entered her mind. She'd gladly hopped a plane to sunny, warm Miami, the last place the Volturi would ever go, to the safest place, the safest _man_, she knew. Seth would protect her. He'd walk through fire for her.

He loved her. He'd told her as much, one time, simply.

"I don't want you to say anything back," he'd ordered, and she'd nodded, trying to be serious. A small smile was tugging at her lips - it seemed impossible to lose in his presence. "And I'm not going to say it again until you do, and there's no rush. I get it - trust me. It's me."

And then he'd said it, and she'd wanted to respond so badly, but he'd kissed her before she could open her mouth, and her lips were soon too busy with his to worry about a silly thing like talking.

He told her he loved her and offered her the guest room. He offered her what most men wanted to eliminate - space. For the first time in her life, she hadn't wanted it, and she suspected he didn't, either. She'd never wanted _less_ space in her life. Seth offered warmth and comfort and love and laughter, something she'd never found before, and something she was sure was rare. Damaged and used as she was, he still wanted her. He still loved her.

And now, he was inside doing God knew what to get ready for their first time together. She was curious, but she focused on the sounds of the ocean rather than the sounds she could hear, if she focused, coming from inside.

For the first time in a long time, there were butterflies in her stomach. It had been a while since she'd done it, and it had never been special before now. This time was different than any before it, and her awareness of this was acute.

There was a soft _woosh_ as the doors of his bedroom opened. Her heart and stomach fluttered excitedly, nervously, when he stepped into sight.

He'd changed, and was now wearing only a pair of loose, white linen drawstring pants. They contrasted sharply with his dark skin, and reflected the moonlight up onto his face. He looked almost a little unsure of himself once he was under her gaze, and she smiled at him. Sex with feelings was a new concept for both of them - might as well make it as easy as possible.

"What time is it?" she asked suddenly, a thought popping into her head.

"Eleven thirty," he said slowly. "Why?"

"On a Monday? Neighbors must be asleep - not that they could see, anyway." She smiled slightly. Gathering all her courage, she got to her feet. This was it. It was starting. Taking a deep breath, she pushed her dress down her shoulders. His eyes darkened in the moonlight as he took her in, and she blushed a little under his gaze. For God's sake, she wasn't even naked yet. Not even close.

"You wear slips," he said, and his jaw was a little slack. "That's the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

She burst out laughing at his expression, and he scowled at her. "I'm sorry, baby," she cooed, sashaying toward him and leaning up on her tip toes to kiss him. "I'm glad you like it." Behind him, she could see a soft glow coming from his room, and she reached down to lace her fingers in his. "Come on," she said quietly. She wasn't sure where her voice had gone - perhaps it had channeled into her courage. "Let's go to bed."

"Yeah." Seth's voice was raspy, and very low. "Let's go to bed."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Seth was pretty sure Jen had only been in his room a few times - they tended to avoid it in favor of the living room. The living room wasn't as sexy as his bedroom. It sucked, because Seth _loved_ his bedroom. It had skylights that shuttered with the push of a button; now they were open, and the moonlight filtered down from outside. He'd been in Miami for three years, and in that time, he'd barely been with anyone. There had been two girls, twigs if he were being honest. Both had been when he was high and drunk after burying himself in work all day, and both relationships had lasted the amount of time it took the girl to come into the room, do a line, fuck, and leave. And the sex hadn't been good. For the first time in his life, Seth wasn't having fun.

So he stopped. Then he met Jen. And now, she was the first woman he was going to sleep with under the moonlight in his bed. And holy _fuck,_ was she worth the wait.

He'd hoisted her easily into his arms outside and carried her in, her legs wrapped around his waist. They'd never had this little clothing between them, and the heat radiating off her skin was unlike anything he'd ever felt. He'd noticed it before, of course - for the first time since high school, he enjoyed the feeling of a girl's hand in his again. Unlike those girls in high school, though, her skin didn't feel cool, and it was softer than any woman he'd ever met. Her own hands, so tiny compared to his, were firm and strong, running her fingers through his hair and up and down his back. He shuddered at the feeling, and she giggled softly.

"Sorry," she said, a small smile lighting her face. Seth had no words to describe her at that moment. Happy, maybe. "You're just so warm. It's so different."

"Bad or good?"

"Good," she purred, her fingers sliding back into his hair. Her strong hands guided his lips back to hers, and he went willingly.

He knew his way around perfectly, and didn't need to open his eyes as he made his way to the bed. He'd thought briefly about lighting a candle or putting on some music, but the moonlight through the roof and the muffled sound of the waves on the beach provided the perfect ambiance without any man made interference.

Opening his eyes, Seth took in the sight of Jennifer's back arched and lips flusehd. Her caramel mocha skin was radiant, and his broad hands stretched down her sides, his fingers encasing her back. He was more or less sitting upright, half leaned against his headboard, while she straddled his lap. The silk of her slip had been pushed up past her thighs, revealing what looked to be a thong underneath. Suddenly overwhelmed with the desire for _more_, he violently pushed up the slip, pulling it over her head and tossing it aside.

He was unsurprised but pleased to find, underneath, that she was like some kind of hot dream. Her father's genes had given her his dark Portuguese skin, and some designer had created the perfect items with which to decorate her. She wore a tiny dark burgundy thong, made of lace, and a bra to match. Both the bra and panties had clever floral design to hide the majority of her bits and pieces from his eyes, but they did a pitiful job of hiding anything else. He craned his neck to the side and ran his hands down, seeing and feeling her round ass for the first time. She was _perfect_. It was amazing and plump in his hands, and she moaned when he massaged it gently, letting his fingers cover it almost entirely.

"Fuck," he whispered. "So beautiful."

"And how about you?" she murmured, her hands making their way down to the drawstring at his waist. "I took off two articles of clothing, and you've yet to take off any." She smirked, leaning back slightly as she toyed with the strings.

"Well, here's the thing," he said, feeling himself relax a little when he saw the twinkle of merriment in her eyes. She _liked_ this. "If you take off my pants, I'll be naked. You're still in your panties."

"Then I'll even it up after," she said, grinning.

"It's two articles of clothing. You could damn well leave one on."

"So?"

He scooted back up the bed, away from her fingers. She was left on spread knees on his bed, with a smile curling her beautiful lips. "So take something else off. I don't care what."

If he had been planning to bet on what she would take off, Seth would have gone with the bra. Most women seemed to like showing off their tits, and he wasn't one to complain. So he was surprised when she reached down and hooked her thumbs around the edges of the thong. His eyes zeroed in on her as she pushed them down to her knees before plopping onto her back and shimmying them down her ankles and over her feet. She ended up on her back, her feet apart and legs spread, wide open for his view. Propping herself up on her elbows, she smiled and asked, "May I proceed?"

"Please." Seth leaned back as Jen brought herself upright, watching as she made her way back to his waistline. Very slowly, she tugged at the drawstring until it gave, uncurling so that, with a simple tug, his pants would be down. He lifted his hips slightly, and with a lightning quick tug, his pants had vanished. He watched, entranced, as they fluttered to the floor on the other side of the room, until he felt something wet on his thigh.

She was making nonsensical patterns on his inner thigh with her tongue, completely avoiding his cock, and he laughed when her fingers tickled the sensitive skin there. His laugh turned immediately into a moan when her hot mouth, hotter than any that had ever touched him, wrapped around him. It was like being wrapped in some kind of heavenly lava - molten and wet and moving around him, her tongue darting here and there. His mouth fell open and his pushed himself up on one hand, the other wrapping into her silk hair. Jen moaned at the sensation, and the vibrations made it to his toes and the ends of the hair on his head. Her bright blue eyes blinked up at him, seeming so innocent, which he knew was a lie. She was as innocent as he, and he was no virgin.

He shifted his hips experimentally, liking how she relaxed her throat around him, actually managing to take him in entirely. He knew he was a hefty guy - all the wolves were. It wasn't something he'd thought about until he'd started having sex, and women swore he was the biggest he'd ever seen. So big, they couldn't take him all the way in their mouths.

This girl was a champ, he decided, his head falling back and a groan escaping his lips. Not only could she take it, but she was fucking deep throating him. He'd never had a woman able to do this, and the feeling was incredible.

When her mouth pulled away a minute later, his head snapped up, then forward to look at her. She was staring up at him, her mouth only a few inches away from him. "What is it?"

"If you finish, will that be the end of the evening?" She cocked an eyebrow, and Seth cocked one right back defiantly.

"Is that a challenge?"

Again, her lips curled. God, he wanted to see her smiling with his dick her her hot mouth again. "Maybe."

"What's the most times you've had a guy come in a night?"

"Six." She smirked. "Over several hours, of course."

"I'll beat it." He grinned down at her. "And whatever your personal record is, I promise to scrap that, as well. You don't even have to tell me your number." Reaching down, he shoved a bra strap off her her shoulder. "Take that off," he ordered.

"Bossy," she scoffed, but she sat up on her knees again, reaching back to remove the now-offending red lace. "There." Jen's hands went to her hips and she stared at him. Her azure eyes glinted in the moonlight, and he noticed it in his peripherals. His main focus, however, was on her breasts. Just like her backside, they were perfect - full and round with taught nipples in the center of wide areolas. "See something you like?" she teased. "You really should close your mouth."

He realized, with surprise, that his mouth was actually open. No sooner had he closed it, though, than she descended on him again and it popped right back open. Normally, he had pretty good stamina, but the base of his dick had never been surrounded by lips and tongue at the same time as the tip, and he found himself shaking and stuttering to a finish only a few minutes later.

"One," she purred, climbing up his body as he panted for breath. She smirked down at him. Do you have five more in you for the tie?"

"Depends," he said, still a little short on breath.

"On what?"

"How much you can handle."

She shrieked with laughter as he used his strength to his advantage, swinging her around and underneath him. "Normally, I can handle a lot," she said, her smile wide. "You'll probably wear me out more than is normal, but I'm fine with that." She shrugged casually under him on the bed, and he grinned. "I've got nowhere to be."

"I'll stay in," he promised. "I've got a shit ton of vacation time left."

"To stay in," she reasoned, "you have to _be_ in." She reached down, taking him in her hand and rubbing him softly. He was pleased to be half hard already. One of her slender, tanned legs wrapped around one of his thighs, and he huffed when he felt her brush against him. She was _blazing_ hot, just to the touch, and he couldn't wait to see how hot she felt on the inside.

He just needed five minutes.

So he used his position to his advantage. He worked his way down her body, letting his lips reunite with her collarbone and neck before moving lower to get to know her breasts, belly button, and hips. A quick glance up at her showed her enjoyment, as well as her impatience. She was flushed, her head tossed back, but she made a little huff of impatience when he bypassed that heat he was so desperate to investigate, instead going lower to nibble at the soft flesh of her thighs.

"Oh!" Her head shot up, her blue eyes wide. He pulled back.

"Too much?"

"No," she said, and her eyes were dark with desire. "It's good. You can do it again if you want," she teased. "I'm fine."

He chuckled, letting his tongue briefly flick over her flawless skin. "You really want me to nibble on your thighs?"

"I'd rather you ate my - oh!" A desperate moan issued from both of them - hers one of pleasure, and his one of celebration that yes, she was as hot as she'd felt on the outside. Hotter, even. One of his fingers slid into her as his tongue darted out to lick a line up to her clit. "Oh, God," she groaned, and her head tossed violently to one side as one of her hands came up to tug at her nipple. "It's so _hot_," she groaned.

He wanted to tell her that she, too, was hot and sexy and perfect and he couldn't wait to put her sturdy little body to the test, but that would mean removing his lips from her body, and she tasted amazing. The tang he had expected was present, but she tasted like... something. Like woman drizzled with honey and brown sugar - a flavorful kind of sweet.

_That_ was how she tasted, and it was unreal.

What was meant to be five minutes of foreplay turned into thirty minutes, promising amazing coming attractions. He'd not expected her to be as sensitive as she was, and when she first came after only a few licks and kisses, she'd blushed scarlet, making her face almost the same color as his skin. He'd grinned up at her, not stopping as she'd keened loudly, pleased at the loud volume of her cries. The smile had seemed to spark something, and a soft growl slipped from between her lips. Her hands had locked into his hair, and he found a new place to live for the next half hour.

She was panting and gasping for breath when he finally pulled away, and he'd been about to tell her that sex could wait another night, but she'd surprised him again. Her chest was still heaving, but her eyes were bright as she straddled his hips. Her fingertips gently brushed down his sides, and she took a deep, shuddering breath.

"I've waited for you," she whispered, her fingers moving back up to caress his face, "for so long." She smiled slightly, the expression making her face softer than he'd ever seen it. He was unable to keep his hands to himself, and he reached up to run a hand into her hair, cupping the back of her head - not pulling her closer, but just holding her. Her fingers softly traced over his lips. "You know I love you," she said, and her voice held no tone of question or uncertainty. His throat had closed up, and he nodded. "I just needed to tell you... before."

Their desperation had been sated with forty five minutes of oral sex, and now, they could relax and enjoy each other's bodies. She raised herself up on her knees and he guided himself to her entrance. Very slowly, her head pressing harder into his hand as she went, she lowered herself onto him. Once he was all the way inside, he couldn't stand the space between them anymore, and pushed himself up so that he was more or less sitting, Jen straddling his lap and holding him deep inside.

_Hot._ It was the first thought that registered with him as she shuddered in his arms. Neither of them really moved for a while. They stayed there, basking in the moonlight as he pressed his forehead to hers, staring into her blue eyes and panting slightly.

The second thing to hit him was the realization that sex had _never_ done this for him before. Sex had always been the means to an end - something better than his hand. But being inside Jennifer's hot body, lost in her gaze, he didn't need to move. Getting off wasn't the point.

"I love you," he whispered, his voice hoarser than he'd intended it sound.

Her eyes closed for a moment before opening, more focused than they had been a moment ago. "You are the last man," she said, her voice trembling, "I want inside me before I die."

He crashed into her after that, her words sparking some primal need to do some combination of mating and loving and no-holds-barred screwing. When their eyes weren't locked together, they were staring openly at each other's bodies.

Somehow, she wound up with her shoulders on the bed, the rest of her hoisted up onto him. She stared up at where they were joined, crying out with sounds that almost sounded like she was in pain. He'd already stopped twice to make sure she was fine, which was pretty stupid, in retrospect. If she were any other woman, by now, he would have stopped to take her to the hospital for broken bones and a rape accusation. Jen's body was pliant in all the ways that it needed to be, but she was built like steel. Right now, he was fucking into her body as fast as he could, hearing the sound of his skin slapping against hers. He'd never experienced this before, and it was even more mind blowing than he'd expected.

Because he _had_ expected it. Jacob had laughed once, telling him that when he finally slipped between the sheets with his goddess, it would be worth it. When Seth had asked why, Jacob had smiled. "You've wrestled with my wife before," he'd reminded him. "You know how strong she is."

And my, how the cogs had turned after that. Still, his fantasies were nothing compared to the reality of being able to properly bed a women the way he'd always wanted to - a woman he _loved_ with every ounce of caring he had in him - without worrying about breaking half the bones in her lower body...

And fuck, it was good. The need to come was replaced by the need to see if it was possible to look far enough into her eyes to see her soul. It was like the best high he'd ever had, and maybe it was a little bit of the lingering buzz from earlier, but it felt like he was spiraling into her. He'd never stared at someone like this before, and it wasn't uncomfortable like he had expected.

Then he wondered what she saw when she looked into his eyes. Because if he was staring, then so was she. He grunted, the sound deep and raw from his chest, and her eyes slid slightly out of focus. He pushed her butt down slightly, flattening her against the bed and landing flush on top of her. Her eyes slid out of focus again, but stayed locked on his. Her mouth was hanging open, sharp gasps and soft moans issuing from it. He rut his body down against hers a few times before he stopped moving, letting his hands come up to frame her face. With her wide blue eyes and almost shocked expression, she looked very young and innocent. He felt his balls tighten at this, and he took a deep breath, finding his voice. It was rougher than normal, and a full octave and a half lower, but it worked.

"I can see," he grunted, panting softly as he stroked her soft hair, now dampened in places from sweat. "I can see your soul."

She inhaled sharply, and her eyes slid back into focus. Her hands mimicked the motions his made, brushing his bangs back from his eyes. Had they been there the whole time? Perhaps he could have looked deeper if they hadn't been...

Her face was no more than two inches from his, but everything from their collarbones to their toes was pressed together, seeming permanently fused. So when she suddenly smiled, and the expression lighting up her face even more than the bright moonlight that illuminated their bodies, he lost his breath a little. She was _stunning_. Perfect. Amazing. Heavenly. Every fucking superlative known to man, and all the ones he hadn't thought up yet.

"I know your heart, now," she whispered, her voice barely slightly pitched breath. "I love you, Seth Clearwater."

And without either of them moving or changing position in any way, that was it. They were finished, and he spilled into her waiting body while she found her voice to cry out his name as she shook around him. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, and they squeezed shut, exhaustion and pleasure keeping them that way...

When he opened his eyes again, the moonlight was gone, and he could see, reflected slightly in the dim light from the air freshener in the corner, rain on the skylight. The soft pattering was soothing, and he wondered why he'd woken at all.

Then he felt soft, hot hands wrapped in his hair and lips on his neck. Jennifer was naked and warm and wonderful and smelling like him, and it was perfect. He realized that they hadn't used any kind of protection, but for some reason, he found he didn't care. There had to be worse things in life than having a baby with a woman you loved. Hell, that didn't even sound half bad right now, as one hand made its way down to play with the hair that covered his chest.

"So, that was two," she said, and her voice was jokingly businesslike. "Do you have four more?"

Did he...

For the third, she hung her head over the end of the bed while he fucked into her mouth, tasting her again and making her scream around him.

For the forth, it was lazy and slow and they fell asleep after.

They woke around three thirty, neither needing much sleep. He was still inside her for the fifth time, and it was short, and very sweet. Her cries were soft and wanton. Curled around her, he fell back asleep, more relaxed with his face in her hair that he had been in ages.

For the sixth, it was five thirty in the morning. His alarm went off, and he remembered that he had to call in to work to announce sudden leave. But it would wait, because he had a tie to make and break. She was awake and staring at him when he put his phone down after deactivating the morning alarm. Then, with a smile on her face, she lay back on his pillows and spread her legs. The rain pattered softly on the roof over their heads as he took her again, pulling her legs up against his chest and wrapping her ankles behind his neck.

And an hour later, he watched as she made good use of his shower head, first to get herself off, then, laughing, to clean him off of her.

"Congratulations," she teased him as she shampooed her hair. "You broke the records."

It was the greatest start to the greatest day of his life.

_a/n Whew! This was a labor of love, folks. Tell me you like it! Tell me you love it! Tell me you want some more of it!_

_Or whatever. Really, as long as you review, I'll be a happy girl. Thanks!_


End file.
